As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the dimension of discrete devices is decreasing and the width of interconnections and intervals between the interconnections are decreasing. Thus, the transmission rate of electrical signals applied to the interconnections may be reduced due to an increase in an electrical resistance or parasitic capacitance of the interconnections.